


she makes my monday’s feel like friday’s

by Catpal



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: It’s Nicole’s first day back as Purgatory’s Sheriff. Wayhaught fluff ensues, and of course Wynonna’s there to give everyone crap
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	she makes my monday’s feel like friday’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wayhaught fic! It was super fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks to Kat for the Beta and giving me the confidence to post
> 
> Title taken from Mover Awayer by Hobo Johnson

Nicole Haught prided herself on having an excellent memory. She never forgot a meeting or an anniversary and she still remembered the birthday of her best friend from elementary school. After eighteen months apart she hadn’t forgotten even the smallest detail about Waverly Earp, like the way she couldn’t listen to Landslide by Fleetwood Mac without crying, or the very specific spot behind her ear that if kissed just right, made her shiver with anticipation and her whole body erupt with goosebumps. No, Nicole Haught was not a forgetful person. And that was why it was disconcerting that she had woken up with the distinct but unfamiliar feeling that she was forgetting something. 

She lay still for a moment, searching her mind for possible clues to what she had forgotten, savouring the feeling of Waverly’s arm draped lazily around her waist. It never ceased to amaze Nicole how someone so small could take up so much of the bed, but after eighteen months of waking up without Waverly, it didn’t bother her one bit. She didn’t mind that sometimes Waverly kicked her in her sleep, or that more often than not Nicole woke up without any blankets. As long as Waverly was there, sharing her bed, it didn’t matter how much of that bed she took up in her sleep. It wasn’t as Nicole was the perfect bedfellow either. 

Nightmares had become a frequent occurrence for the redhead; nightmares in which she would come home to find the Homestead empty, searching it for hours only to discover that she was all alone again. When she awoke from those nightmares Waverly was always there, rubbing soothing circles on her back, pushing sweaty hair out of her face and filling their bedroom with whispered reassurances that she wasn’t going anywhere, until Nicole felt safe enough to go back to sleep. 

So no, it didn’t bother Nicole that the brunette was a bed and blanket hog; but it did bother her that she couldn’t remember whatever it was she was forgetting. 

She rolled onto her back with a huff of frustration and searched the still semi-dark room, hoping for some sort of clue. She bolted upright when her eyes landed on what was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Her uniform. Today was her first day back as Sheriff.

Nicole has never felt like she truly belonged anywhere. She hadn’t belonged with her hippy, negligent parents who were often too high to even remember to make her dinner. She hadn’t belonged at school where the popular girls made fun of her thrift store wardrobe and the boys made fun of her proclivity to play sports rather than participate in more girly activities. She definitely hadn’t belonged in the police academy, where the “boys will be boys” should have been the motto and Nicole had had to fight through six months of patriarchal bullshit. She hadn’t truly felt like she had belonged anywhere until the first time she had walked into the Purgatory police department, uniform on, Stetson in hand. That’s why when the position of Sheriff opened up again, it was a no brainer to everyone around her that she would step back into the role. 

When she’d first arrived home in Purgatory, her leg had been broken, so she hadn’t been in any state to fight for her job when Holt had been appointed. By the time her leg had healed the Earps had been gone for two months and Nicole had lost the ability to care about anything but keeping the Homestead safe for their arrival. Her day to day life had become a monotonous routine of setting and checking traps, fighting for her and Rachel’s lives and waiting. She had spent so long waiting for her life to go back to normal, and today was the day that it finally would. Well, as normal as life could be when you were in love with a woman who was literally half Angel and your best friend was the Earp heir. 

Nicole glanced down at Waverly to make sure her sudden movement hadn’t woken the brunette and felt the now all too familiar feeling of relief at the sight of brunette locks strewn over a pillow. Eighteen months of waking up alone had conditioned the redhead and it was still sometimes hard for her to believe that Waverly was back and that she was real. She had spent so many mornings waking up alone, to an empty bed. And every night she had gone to bed, alone and empty, fissures forming on the surface of her heart that she thought would never be healed. 

Every time she woke up and Waverly was there, she felt herself heal a little more. Every kiss, every touch, every whispered promise of forever helped push away the darkness that had settled inside of her, making a home in the empty place that the Earps had left when they disappeared.

For the first time in a long time, Nicole had something to do with her day that didn’t predominately feature demon hunting, and the knowledge of that excited her. Purgatory was her home, and she’d made a promise to Nedley a long time ago that she would look after its citizens; she intended to make good on that promise. 

Nicole jumped out of bed and made her way over to the chair where she had put her running gear the night before, pulling it on as quietly as she could manage. She was determined not to become a lazy, complacent Sheriff. She wanted to be able to outrun any criminal -or demon- that caused trouble in Purgatory.

Waverly mumbled something in her sleep, and rolled over onto her side, her arm searching unconsciously for her fiance. Fiance, Nicole still wasn’t used to using that word. Every time she thought it, or said it, butterflies erupted in her stomach and a warm feeling spread through her chest. She was marrying Waverly Earp, she got to spend the rest of her life loving the sweetest, kindest woman who had ever existed. Sometimes she was so lucky, she couldn’t actually believe it. When the doubt pushed in though, and when Nicole felt like maybe it was all too good to be true, like any minute now she would go back to being alone; Waverly was there, showing her in a million little ways just how much she loved her.

Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverlýs forehead before heading out the door, sparing a backward glance at Waverly, taking a moment to appreciate just how blissful she looked when she was asleep.

****

Nicole pushed open the back door to the Homestead, finding Waverly was standing at the kitchen bench, mixing pancake batter, her apron tied over the front of her pajamas. 

Waverly looked up when she heard the door and her face broke into a smile so sweet, Nicole felt her heart swell. It was the kind of smile that crinkled at the eyes, the kind of smile that people fought wars for. 

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks, pausing to take everything in; the smell of maple syrup, the angelic sound of her fiance humming quietly while she worked and the way that the early morning backlit Waverly just right so she seemed to be literally glowing. 

Sometimes the simplest moments were the most perfect ones. Sometimes Nicole just had to stop and appreciate that this was her life. 

“Good morning Sheriff.” Waverly said, her voice bright and bubbly as Nicole stood behind her and snaked her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. 

Waverly turned in her arms, encircling Nicole’s waist and resting her head on her chest. 

“Waves, I’m all sweaty.” 

“I don’t care. You always smell like vanilla dip donuts to me.” 

Everyday Nicole told herself she couldn’t love the brunette more than she ever did. Everyday Waverly proved her wrong 

“Good, because it’s really hard to be in the same room as you, and not touch you.” Nicole replied, placing a kiss on the crown of the brunette’s head.

“Is that so?” Waverly asked. Her voice was low as she stood on the balls of her feet to place slow kisses along Nicole’s jawline. “I would apologise, but I couldn’t be any less sorry.”

Nicole smirked, pushing her hands under Waverly’s pajama top and dragging her fingernails lightly against the smaller woman’s rib cage as she bent her head down to meet Waverly’s lips with her own. It wasn’t long before the brunette’s tongue was seeking entrance into her mouth and one of her hands found the back of Nicole’s neck to force her face impossibly closer. The red head felt her heart flutter when she felt the cool band of Waverly’s engagement ring press against the flushed skin of her neck.

“Oh my god, remember the discussion we had about shared spaces?” Rachel’s voice broke the silence of the kitchen and Nicole begrudgingly pulled her lips from Waverly’s, leaving their bodies pressed together. 

“Aren’t teenagers supposed to sleep until like lunchtime?” Nicole asked, her fingers still tracing patterns on the soft skin at Waverly’s ribcage. 

“Well seeing as it’s your first day back at work, I thought I’d get up early and check the traps.” Rachel said indignantly, pulling on her jacket. “They weren’t kidding when they said no good deed goes unpunished.” 

“I appreciate you.” Nicole called after Rachel as she headed out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Waverly pushed her forehead against Nicole’s and smiled sweetly up at her. 

“You know, being engaged to the town Sheriff is more of a turn on than I realised it would be.” 

“Is that so?” Nicole husked out, recapturing Waverly’s lips in a languid kiss, only pulling back when Rachel slammed a fist against the kitchen window.

“Shared spaces!” She yelled in frustration, before traipsing off to check the traps.

“I love living at the Homestead but sometimes I wish it was a little less crowded.”

As if on cue Wynonna stomped into the house, slamming the front door behind her. 

“The kitchen now guys? Is there no room in this house untouched by your lesbian activities? Soon I’m going to be eating breakfast on the staircase.” She poured herself a cup of coffee and slumped down at the kitchen table.

“I mean technically the kitchen hasn’t been a safe place for a couple months now.” Nicole responded at the same time as Waverly said, almost offhandedly, “I definitely wouldn’t eat breakfast on those stairs if I were you.” 

“Ugh, I’m literally torn between being disgusted that my baby sister had sex on the staircase of my childhood home and being impressed that my best friend is that good in bed she banged a girl on a staircase. It’s way too early for this kind of moral dilemma.” Wynonna looked at them with a look of utmost disgust.

“I need to go shower anyway baby.” Nicole laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Waverly’s cheek before heading upstairs. 

When she came back down the stairs twenty minutes later, her uniform immaculate, Waverly had filled the table with a breakfast feast and Wynonna was eating a pancake with her hands.

“Baby, you look so good!” Waverly squealed when she saw Nicole enter the room, her eyes sweeping the redhead’s body appreciatively. 

“Yea?” the redhead asked uncertainly as she ran a hand through her hair. “I wasn’t sure what to do with my hair, it’s so long now.” 

“Come, sit, eat. I’ll fix it for you.” Waverly said, stacking an impossible amount of pancakes on to a plate for her. 

Nicole sat as instructed, starting on her mountain of pancakes while Waverly gently pulled her hair back into a braid. 

“A braid?” She asked around a mouthful of the best pancakes she’s ever had in her life.

“Yea, for old times sake.” Waverly replied sweetly, kissing her gently on the crown of her head. 

When she and Wynonna had eaten more than their full, Waverly finally deemed them free to leave. She handed Nicole a bag, and placed her Stetson on top of her head. 

“Now you look like my Sheriff.” Waverly said sweetly, tilting her head up to kiss Nicole chastely. “You come home safe, ya hear.” 

As Nicole headed out the door, followed by Wynonna who was rolling her eyes so hard it must hurt, she started counting the hours until she would be home in Waverly’s arms again. 

****

Nicole didn’t need to worry about how fast time would pass until she was home. When she got to the station she realised before she could even properly get to work as Sheriff she would have to basically undo everything Holt had done, starting with his chaotic version of a filing system. 

“Geez Haught-stuff, could that collar be any more starched?” Nicole rolled her eyes, of course Wynonna couldn’t help but come and harass her on her first day back as Sheriff. 

Nicole looked at her watch and realised she’d been at it for four hours without stopping for a break. 

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me, it wasn’t my idea to come check on you. I didn’t even know you were back at work yet.” Wynonna responded, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

“Wynonna, we drove here together.”

“Red, I don’t know your schedule inside and out, for all I know you rolled out of bed after some kinky roleplay with my sister just to drive me to work today.” Wynonna was being peak, well, Wynonna this morning. The caffeine from the three coffees she downed before even leaving the Homestead must have been finally kicking in.

“You said ‘welcome back nerd’, then punched me in the arm.” Nicole was getting frustrated now, Holt had left her office a complete mess, and she had a long way to go until it was back to her usual standard.

“Okay Jake Peralta, you caught me red handed. I was just sent here to distract you for a few minutes because Waverly was worried you wouldn’t stop working otherwise. You guys are totally disgusting by the way.” Wynonna threw her arms up in defeat, and then gagged dramatically, prompting Nicole to roll her eyes again. 

“Okay first of all, we both know I’m an Amy Santiago,” Wynonna shrugged, agreeing. “Also, if you think we’re so disgusting, why did you agree to do it?” 

“Oh yea, cos it’s just so easy to say no to Waverly. When was the last time you managed it?”

Nicole felt her face go warm as she blushed, her best friend had her there. She had never been very good at saying no to Waverly, and even when she tried, there was a very well practiced pout that managed to break her resolve every damn time.

“So have I had enough of a break now? Can I go back to doing my job, or were you given a time frame to keep me distracted for?” Nicole asked, already reaching over to grab the next stack of files that needed to be alphabetized. They really needed to get a proper receptionist. 

“I was given very clear instructions to make sure you ate something.”

“I don’t have time to go and get lunch Wynonna. This office is a mess, and I basically need to re-do every report that’s been made in the last six months, Holt’s handwriting is illegible.”

Wynonna blanched visibly. They didn’t talk about Holt and they definitely didn’t talk about the fact that the job of Sheriff had opened up because Wynonna shot him in the back. And under no circumstances did they mention the fact that Doc hadn’t spoken to her since. 

“Woah, slow your roll Red. And check your bag.” Wynonna, collecting herself quickly and grinning knowingly at her, making her way over to the couch. She went to sit and then hesitated.

“Wait, have you banged my sister on this couch?” She asked, eyeing it warily.

“It’s a brand new couch Wynonna and I’m the Sheriff.” Nicole replied indignantly. 

“So not yet?” 

“No, not yet.” Nicole smiled wryly. She had ordered that couch a week ago, and since then she hadn’t been able to stop the constant stream of thoughts of what exactly she liked to do to Waverly on that very couch.

“Okay, gross, now you’re picturing things. That’s my little sister dude. You disgust me. I’m out.” Wynonna threw Nicole a look of utter disgust before heading out the door. Her absence wasn’t long lived before her head appeared around the door frame again, her head turned sideways and her long locks draping towards the floor.

“Eat your lunch. Or your wife will kill me.”

“She’s not my wife.” Nicole responded, playing absentmindedly with her engagement ring. 

“Not yet.” And then as quickly as she had come, she was gone, leaving Nicole alone in the blissful silence of her office. 

Hey baby, 

or should I say Sheriff Haught?

I hope you’re having a good first day, and I hope Wynonna didn’t annoy you too much. I had to promise to do her laundry for a week to convince her to come and remind you to eat, so you better enjoy this lunch. I love you, I miss you, and I can’t wait to see you when you get home. Don’t stay too late, I’ll be waiting for you.

Love your Waverly

Nicole’s heart immediately started to ache. This was the longest she’d been away from Waverly since her return from the garden. They’d been pretty co-dependent since then, but with Nicole still healing and the added love bubble of their engagement, it was hard to stay away from one another for any real length of time. 

She tried to distract herself by looking at what Waverly had packed her for lunch and failed miserably almost immediately, finding Oreos and remembering fondly the moment her fiancé had realised that they were vegan, literally jumping up and down with joy as she filled her shopping basket. 

Nicole immediately picked up her phone and called the brunette. Waverly picked up after one ring. 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

“Oh nothing, I was just about to eat lunch and was wishing you were here. I don’t even like Oreos you know.” 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I know you like Oreos. I know that you have been pretending all this time to not like them so I wouldn’t feel bad about eating all the Oreos. The jig is up.” 

“I’ve been double crossed! Who told you?” 

“Jeremy, last week when he had too much bourbon.” 

“I should have known better than to trust him with that secret, he’s such a squealer.”

“Speaking of squealers, don't stay too late at the station tonight. I bribed Wynonna to take Rachel out for a few hours.”

Nicole’s throat went dry, and she felt her face flush. And just like that she was counting down the hours until she was home again.

****

As soon as the clock hit 5:00pm, Nicole was throwing on her jacket and hustling down the hallway to the BBD headquarters. 

“Wynonna,” she whined when she found the brunette leaning back in a chair, feet up on a desk and painting her nails. “We gotta go!”

“Aw Red, are we a little hot under the collar?” Wynonna replied, making no move to head towards the door.

“Wynonna, I don’t have time for your games, can we just go.” Nicole fought to keep her tone from coming across pleadingly.

“Take a chill pill Sheriff, I heard you got laid last night. Like, literally heard it. You can’t be that desperate to get home.” The brunette continued to paint her nails nonchalantly, and Nicole felt a surge of frustration.

Stepping across the room quickly, the redhead kicked her foot out and knocked the back legs out from under Wynonna’s chair. Moving swiftly she managed to grab the brunette’s arm before she hit the ground, a fate that her chair could not escape.

“Wynonna,” Nicole’s voice was stern as she met her best friend’s eyes, centimetres from the floor. “Let’s go home.”

Although the brunette grumbled the whole way but Nicole managed to get her out to the car and on the road in under five minutes. She felt her excitement build as they got closer and closer to home.

They found Rachel already waiting at the end of the driveway, and as she swapped places in the car with Nicole she grumbled that her bed was out of bounds.

As Nicole made her way down the drive the front door opened and Waverly stepped out, and for the second time that day, Nicole felt all the breath leave her lungs. She had to fight the urge to break into a run, desperate all of a sudden to get to the love of her life, to hold her and make up for the hours she’d been away. Instead she chose to keep her pace steady, enjoying the view as she walked towards her home, her future; towards Waverly Earp, smiling at her from their front porch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think if you wanna send me prompts for one shots @catpal on Twitter


End file.
